Hunnysenpai's dream
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: While Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru freak out about getting Usa-chan wet from tea, Hunny has a dream of going to a lake and finding treasure and just having fun with his friends.


hi everyone! thankies so much for reading my other stories!

this is for Hunny-senpai's birthday! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUNNY-SENPAI!** ◕ ω ◕ well you see Hunny-senpai's birthday is on february 29! but i put ti on the 28 since there is no 29 this year!

Also, i said i was going to do a series with stories based on my life, well that might not happen, i might end up not a making a one-shot series! ◕ ω ◕ Aren't you happy to hear that? (Don't answer that!)

Also, Sorry if my story doesn't fit the characters. I had only been into this anime for about a week or two... And, i found out that Haruhi's birthday is on Feb. 4 so I'm gonna type up a story for her and I'll post that... This story was set in Episode...12? i think. it's called Hunny-senpai's three bitter days.

k thanks for listening to me blab!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE SONG DOKIDOKI WAKUWAKU!_** (I based this story off of DOKI DOKI WAKU WAKU)

_**

* * *

(Normal POV)**_

During a Host Club meeting; they weren't open for business, Hunny was taking a nap under, his bunny blanket covering him. While, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were fussing about the stained Usa-chan, Hunny was dreaming a wonderful dream.

_**Hunny's Dream (Hunny's POV)**_

"Takashi! C'mon!" I said. We were in the woods, walking to the lake hidden in the forest. Usa-chan in my arms, marching along, we were gonna go swimming. Next thing I knew, Tama-chan, Haru-chan, Kao-chan, Kyo-chan, and Hika-chan were with us too, marching to the lake.

Once we were there, we went for a long swim. I was wearing my inner tube. Hika-chan and Kao-chan were trying to get Haru-chan into a swim suit, and Tama-chan yelling for them to stop. I chased a squirrel around, then was stopped by Takashi.

In the middle of the lake was a small island, I excitedly swam to the island, I explored the shore and hit a glass bottle, Takashi had swam to see what I was doing. I picked up the bottle and held it up for Takashi to open.

Takashi took the bottle and twisted the cap off and handed it back to me. I took the note in my hands. On that scrap of paper was a map… to treasure! We started off on our journey.

Once we had followed all the directions, we had finally reached the treasure! We had gone through snakes, trees, rocks, and a hole; yep Takashi had fallen into a hole.

We swam back to the others with the treasure. Haru-chan upset about something for some reason. I knew just what to do!

"Wanna a cookie Haru-chan?" I asked handing her a basket had brought with us.

Haru-chan smiled, "Sure." She took the cookie and began to eat.

Everyone crowded around the treasure chest. We let Haru-chan pick what she would get from the pile of gold and jewels first.

We had lunch then CAKE! After, we walked through the forest to see what we could see.

While walking I looked into a nearby bush, I found a sparkly staff. I grabbed it and waved it here and there, then a light flashed before my brown eyes. Usa-chan flew up into the air and was enveloped into the bright yellow light.

_**After Hunny woke up a bit (Normal POV)**_

Hunny turned and yawned. Slowly, he rose from his lying postion. He rubbed his eye, and looked at the stuffed animal in front of him. 'Tama-chan's Kuma-chan? Kuma-chan is not cute!' Hunny thought. Hunny grabbed the stuffed bears arm and threw it to the ground. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru were all freaking out that they would be thrown down too. Hunny walked over to the small table, and picked Usa-chan up from the pile of spilled tea. He looked at it then turned to the other host members, "Who's the one who got my Usa-chan dirty?"

"S-s-Save us Mori-senpai!" all three boys said.

"Usa-chan said that he absolutely _had_ to drink some tea." Takashi said.

Hunny then smiled, "He did? So that's why his face is all dirty huh?" Hunny held Usa-chan up, "Oh, do you think he wants some cake, too?"

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru couldn't believe that's all it took.

* * *

sorry about it being short, i couldn't think of anything else...

this was my shortest story! lolzz! ◕ ω ◕ (wow i talk a lot...)

**R&R!**


End file.
